Teoria das Cores
by Rufus Ramires
Summary: Podem as cores expressar os sentimentos mais íntimos? Existe uma teoria que diz que sim... H/H
1. Vermelho

**I. Vermelho**

A CHUVA CAI COM VIOLÊNCIA SOBRE o _Vilarejo de Ottery St. Catchpole_ castigando e fustigando com estrépito os diversos planos inclinados que compõe o telhado d'A Toca, Apesar da aparência maltratada da casa de sete andares, a garota de cabelos castanhos crespos, fartos e armados, que lê absorta um velho alfarrábio de magia sentada confortavelmente a um sofá à frente da lareira, sabe que está perfeitamente protegida das intempéries do ambiente exterior, apesar de poder jurar que a excepcional construção tende a continuar permanecendo de pé, apenas e tão somente, por pura mágica.

O vampiro que vive no sótão, inquieta-se com o silencio incomum que domina o ambiente, e faz sua manifestação de discordância batendo nas paredes e sacudindo os canos entrelaçados que se distribuem pelo restante da casa, aproveitando-se para gemer e chiar alto. Hermione levanta uma sobrancelha, sem desviar o olhar das palavras de sabedoria que sorve com avidez, pretende apenas demonstrar, com o trejeito, que o inconveniente roedor alado lhe causa aborrecimento.

Repentinamente, um vozerio crescente aproxima-se no quintal, vindo do pomar perto da casa, e que serve também de campo de Quadribol para os moradores adolescentes e visitantes d'A Toca. A noite já começa a impor-se no firmamento, largamente auxiliada pelo temporal que se iniciou há pouco e que tinge o céu de tons de chumbo, quando a porta de entrada de abre com estardalhaço e uma longa fila de "doninhas" com os cabelos em fogo invade o recinto com balbúrdia e dirige-se escada acima em direção aos banheiros, liderados pela geniosa caçula que até pouco tempo atrás era a detentora do coração do último componente do grupo a adentrar ao ambiente, e que também é o único a destoar nas características físicas dos demais, no que concerne às sardas e cabelos ruivos.

A jovem ao sofá não move um músculo sequer, entretida que está em terminar um parágrafo sem perder o fio de entendimento que tenciona gravar em sua mente, porém, seu sexto sentido percebe e compreende que o retardatário, estrangeiro como ela à família proprietária do lugar, não acompanha os demais, retendo-se em fechar a porta e, em seguida, avançando em sua direção. Ela levanta os olhos do grosso compendio que traz apoiado sobre o colo e, inadvertidamente seus olhos brilham: ele está com as vestes toda molhadas, sujo de barro dos pés à cabeça e com um pequeno filete de sangue escorrendo do supercílio esquerdo, logo abaixo da marca em forma de raio, na mão esquerda carrega sua Firebolt e, na outra, uma pequena esfera dourada e de asas tenta inutilmente fugir de seu toque.

Uma grande algazarra se instala nos pavimentos superiores, sendo continuamente alimentada pelos jogadores que se comunicam aos gritos entre um e outro lavatório, transformando, mesmo um mero exercício, num acontecimento fantástico. A estudiosa exemplar mal consegue disfarçar uma leve aceleração em seus batimentos cardíacos, pensa em dizer alguma coisa, para romper o breve silencio que novamente se instalou à sua volta, alheia à agitação que se desenvolve mais acima, mas morde o lábio inferior, contendo-se, para, logo em seguida, arrepender-se do gesto, temerosa de ser mal interpretada. Harry estanca à frente dela por um instante, também um pouco deslocado, e deixa-se analisar pelo olhar da outra – ela o vê com uma aura vermelha à sua volta, que significa força, virilidade, masculinidade, dinamismo, sim isso é o que ele demonstra para ela.

— Você devia ter ido assistir o treino, Mione – ele diz, virando-se e se aproximando da lareira, que também emite um fulgor vermelho, e que se mistura à aura dele –, foi o máximo: se fosse um campeonato realmente... se jogássemos assim contra a Sonserina... eles não teriam chance!

— Harry... desisti de tentar entender que louca razão leva vocês a enfrentarem uma tempestade destas para voar atrás de um _pombo de ouro_... ganhei muito mais ficando aqui, esteja certo disso! – ela abaixa os olhos novamente para a leitura interrompida.

— É _pomo de ouro_... não _pombo_... – ele limita-se a dizer, encostando a vassoura a um canto e virando-se em direção às chamas, ajoelha-se à frente delas, em busca de calor.

A menina aproveita que ele não a está vendo e levanta o olhar novamente, mas com discrição, para que ninguém mais perceba seu interesse (como se houvesse mais alguém ali, naquele instante), e mira o filete vermelho que desce pela fronte do bruxo até perder-se no interior do colarinho... uma cor essencialmente quente, transbordante de vida e de agitação: sangue, fogo, força, energia!

Ela se levanta de um salto, deixando o velho livro cair aos seus pés: havia se esquecido dele! Retira um pequeno lenço branco dos bolsos e o leva aos lábios, umedecendo-o com sua saliva. O rapaz continua de joelhos em frente ao fogo, e ela o imita, encostando seu peito ao ombro dele e passando a limpar o pequeno ferimento em seu rosto com o delicado pedaço de tecido.

— Não é nada! – ele diz, mas não rejeita a atenção, em poucas passadas o objeto já absorveu o vermelho da lesão em sua trama. Ela o leva novamente à boca, sentindo o gosto não habitual e tentando evitar um pequeno estalo de sua língua. Ela não reprime um pequeno sorriso: lembrou-se do vampiro que há pouco a incomodara lá do sótão e imagina que iguaria sem igual não seria aquela para ele.

Ele sorri também ao percebê-la mostrando seus sentimentos tão inocentemente, mesmo sem saber o motivo, os olhos dela se desviam até as labaredas vermelho-fogo e retornam até a ferida, já limpa, e param em seu lenço, que absorvera todo aquele vermelho: é uma cor exultante e até enervante - impõe-se sem discrição.

— Vocês são tão brutos... – ela disfarça enquanto retira a varinha do cós das calças e fecha definitivamente a ferida com um gracioso gesto mágico – Vai acabar se resfriando assim... todo molhado.

— Vocês é que são muito delicadas! – ele a olha no fundo dos olhos, chegando a semicerrar os seus, como que tentando decifrar seu interior.

— Não sou delicada... e você sabe disso! – ela diz, ruborizando um pouco: o vermelho da vergonha em seu rosto.

— Eu sei... e gosto disso! Mas, também não sou bruto!

— Também sei... que não é... e gosto que seja assim! – ela imagina que talvez seu rubor possa ser confundido com o calor que a lareira irradia, percebe então que, apesar de já ter concluído os primeiros socorros, continua colada ao corpo dele.

Hermione percebe sua respiração se alterar, tornando-se mais rápida e até mais ruidosa que o normal, ela passa instintivamente a respirar pela boca, a fim de camuflar seu estado emocional, mas percebe que isto faz com que seu hálito quente atinja o rosto do rapaz. E, seu peito arfando, quase que descontrolado, começa a realizar uma leve pressão no ombro dele, num vaivém excitante, em seu braço, em seu corpo. Ela esquece o lenço tingido de vermelho em sua mão e passa a acariciar levemente a ferida cicatrizada, com as pontas de seus dedos, com a palma de sua mão.

Ele está muito próximo agora, ela pode observar o vermelho do fogo refletindo-se em seus olhos, e sente o coração dele batendo, junto ao seu peito, muito acelerado também. Olha para seus lábios, estão umedecidos e convidativos, muito próximos aos seus, vermelhos como o desejo, vermelhos como a cor do pecado. Muito, muito próximos...

Não há mais barulho, não existe algazarra, o tempo parou e com ele todos os sons, todos os medos e receios: ele a hipnotizou, e ela está entregue, não consegue mais desviar os olhos de seu objetivo, já começa a fechar seus olhos, aguardando ansiosa o toque que tanto cobiça e que, em breve, irá sentir em seus lábios, também umedecidos, também prontos, também vermelhos de desejo.

Sente a respiração dele, também ofegante, açoitando sua pele, aquecendo sua fronte, sente seu cheiro, sente seu corpo, quente como o fogo: vermelho!

— Que é que está pegando? – a voz de Ginny, descendo euforicamente as escadas, a traz de volta ao mundo real.

A garota se levanta rapidamente, desajeitada, sente seu peito ainda arfando descontrolado, sente seu rosto em brasa, provavelmente delatando seu estado emocional pelo vermelho que, com toda certeza, ali está impresso, que está estampado em sua fronte, em seu coração, em sua alma.

Ela se sente desamparada, deslocada, sente que aquele instante passou e não mais voltará, mas, um quase indistinguível gesto do rapaz lhe dá esperanças de que aquele momento não tenha sido de todo perdido, que não foi apenas ela que sentiu alguma coisa diferente acontecer naquele breve momento: com um rápido gesto ele tentou segurá-la perto de si, continuar com a mágica, continuar com o calor, mas ela escapou de seus dedos, eles apenas conseguiram resvalar em sua mão e, mesmo assim, causaram um choque sucinto, como se faíscas vermelhas tivessem saltado daquele breve toque.

— N-nada! – disfarçou ela – Limpava um ferimento que ele tinha no rosto! – e, para comprovar suas palavras, mostrou o lenço manchado de vermelho.

— É... não foi nada! – a voz dele saiu estranhamente abafada, como se nunca tivesse dito nenhuma palavra durante toda a sua vida e, de repente, descobrisse que tinha esse dom.

— Vocês dois estão muito esquisitos! – a menina disse, interpondo-se entre eles: o vermelho de seus cabelos a separá-los.

— Está quente aqui! – ele diz, o rosto vermelho, e só então percebe os demais residentes da casa descendo para o jantar e se aglomerando ao redor deles.

— Você deve estar ficando doente, Harry! – recuperou-se Hermione, mantendo-se ainda de costas para o grupo, ocultando sua face, com medo que alguém lesse seus pensamentos – Suba logo e tome um banho! Você vai ver como irá melhorar!

Ele se levanta e sobe as escadas silenciosamente, aparentando estar confuso. Quando chega ao topo da escada, seu olhar a busca novamente, ela esperava por isso, não o perdoaria se não o tivesse feito.

Ela dá um leve sorriso, quase imperceptível, mas seu semblante se ilumina, isto é o suficiente para demonstrar o que se passa em seu interior: ela disse que ele está doente, mas é ela que arde em febre, é seu corpo que queima, vermelho!

Ele retribui o sorriso e some no final da escadaria, sua aura o acompanha: vermelha!

Ela tenta distrair sua mente, esquecer o que se passou, o que quase aconteceu, resolve perguntar uma futilidade, uma bobagem qualquer, apenas para camuflar seus sentimentos e evitar lembrar-se daquele momento proibido, demarcado por um sinal vermelho, de perigo!

— O que vamos ter de sobremesa, hoje?

— Apenas frutas... – responde alguém ao longe – ...maçãs, cerejas e morangos.

*** * * **


	2. Laranja

**II. Laranja**

NA MANHÃ SEGUINTE, HARRY ACORDOU muito bem humorado, vestiu-se rapidamente, colocando um pulôver cor de laranja que havia ganhado da senhora Weasley no último Natal e desceu para o café da manhã, deixando o anfitrião e colega de quarto, Ron, ainda roncando em sua cama. Desceu com destreza os degraus que levavam até a cozinha, pulando-os de dois em dois, enquanto cantarolava baixinho o Hino de Hogwarts.

— Ora, ora! Parece que acordamos de bom humor, hein? – ironizou a matriarca Weasley, dando um sorriso de satisfação ao ver que o garoto, que praticamente adotara como mais um filho já há alguns anos, se encontrava em estado de graça.

— Bom dia, senhora Weasley! – cumprimentou-a o jovem, educadamente, enquanto olhava ao redor para ver se alguém mais, como ele, havia acordado bem disposto e descido para o desjejum.

— Bom dia, meu querido! Sente-se que vou lhe preparar uns ovos! – respondeu-lhe a bondosa bruxa – Arthur e Bill sairam logo cedinho... é bom aproveitar uma manhã tão bonita, após o temporal que desabou ontem à noite.

Realmente, fazia um dia maravilhoso lá fora, o rapaz avançou até a porta dos fundos, que dava para um acanhado jardim, e espreguiçou-se vigorosamente, inalando com gosto aquele delicioso ar da manhã.

Ao longe, as andorinhas festejavam pelo céu, esvoaçando em meio a um exagerado alarido e, ocasionalmente, se atirando quase que em queda livre até o solo e executando uma ousada curva pouco antes de tocá-lo: não era verão, ainda, mas mesmo as aves sabem que um bonito dia como aquele não deve ser desperdiçado com atividades comuns, e sim absorvido com toda a intensidade que for possível.

O jardim estava composto, naquela ocasião, quase que totalmente de girassóis, que apontavam enfileirados, como um pelotão militar, para o astro rei, que ainda se erguia preguiçoso no horizonte mais além, como uma enorme esfera alaranjada, e que tingia de tons laranja toda a extensão ao seu redor, até onde os olhos conseguiam alcançar.

O jovem bruxo caminhou com disposição até o meio do tapete florido, que executava seu heliotropismo com perfeição e, encampado por aquela imensidão de cor laranja, começou a sentir uma disposição enérgica incomum, sentia uma excitação além do normal: a euforia gratuita tomava conta de cada um de seus poros e dominava sua alma.

— Harry! – a voz de Molly o trouxe de volta à realidade – Venha tomar seu café, meu filho!

O rapaz voltou-se para a direção do chamado e deixou escapar um gostoso sorriso, como uma criança quando é surpreendida entretida com seu brinquedo preferido. A senhora Weasley, ao vê-lo tão satisfeito em meio ao mar de flores, teve uma idéia repentina e não se conteve em pedir gentilmente ao outro:

— Traga algumas dessas, querido! Estão tão bonitas! Vamos encher um vaso com elas!

O bruxo não pôde evitar em sentir-se um pouco tolo ao realizar aquela tarefa, mas a fez com satisfação, enchendo os braços com um enorme e encorpado buquê, que lhe tapava parcialmente a visão, e encaminhou-se numa pequena carreira, em direção à porta aberta da cozinha.

O barulho de passos saltitantes, na madeira do piso do pavimento superior, se fez ouvir no ambiente, e logo Hermione também descia lépida pela escadaria que levava à cozinha: a euforia, a exemplo do menino da cicatriz, igualmente a dominava, havia demorado a dormir na noite anterior, perdida em meio a pensamentos que jamais imaginara que povoariam sua mente um dia, mas o período em que se entregou ao mundo dos sonhos foi altamente compensador, uma figura que habitara seus pensamentos até que o sono a dominasse, permaneceu em seu subconsciente durante toda a noite, proporcionando-lhe sonhos que a fizeram relaxar e acordar no dia seguinte em pleno estado de êxtase.

O último degrau deixado para trás pela menina coincidiu com a transposição do rapaz pela soleira da porta e, ela por não conseguir desafiar a lei da inércia e, ele por não conseguir enxergar muito bem o caminho por onde avançava, não conseguiram impedir o choque violento de seus corpos, tendo ela se segurado ao pescoço do outro para não ser arremessada pra trás, ficando os dois com seus rostos muito próximos, e só estando separados pelas enormes flores cor de laranja.

— Harry! – ela exclamou assustada, enquanto sentia seu coração acelerar-se além do normal e dar a impressão de que se esforçava em saltar de seu peito.

— Mione! – respondeu ele, involuntariamente, sentindo sua respiração tornar-se descompassada a ponto de chegar a lhe faltar o ar.

— Cuidado, crianças! – interveio Molly Weasley, preocupada que os dois se machucassem – Dê elas aqui pra mim, Harry! – completou, se aproximando dele e tomando, um a um, os girassóis de suas mãos.

Hermione recuou um passo e pôs-se a admirar seus próprios pés, esperando que o compasso em seu peito retornasse ao normal, mas isso não aconteceu.

Harry ajeitou os óculos que haviam ficado tortos em seu rosto, enquanto olhava para o teto, respirando fundo em busca da cadência de entrada de ar em seus pulmões, chegando a respirar com a boca aberta a fim de conseguir se estabilizar com a maior brevidade, mas não obteve êxito.

A matrona deu as costas aos dois e se encaminhou para a mesa, iniciando o trabalho de arranjar as flores num grande jarro de barro que havia sobre a mesa do café. Os dois jovens permaneceram, ainda, por alguns momentos com aquela estranha e inusitada sensação, até que foram retirados daquele estado de transe pela voz distraída da dona da casa:

— Sente-se Harry, ou seu desjejum irá esfriar! Hermione, sente-se com ele e já lhe prepararei algo também!

Os dois deram graças pela intervenção mais que oportuna e sentaram-se à mesa, cada um de um dos lados da tábua, mas imediatamente à frente um do outro. Entre os dois havia uma enorme travessa, também de barro, repleta de laranjas maduras, que Molly havia colhido no pomar no dia anterior e colocado ali para que os integrantes da família e hóspedes se servissem à vontade.

— Assim que Ron e Ginny acordarem e tomarem seu café, passarei algumas tarefas para vocês... espero que não se incomodem em ajudar nos preparativos para o casamento de Bill e Fleur... e vocês podem aproveitar para se distraírem um pouco – disse a senhora Weasley olhando-os com um rabo de olho.

— Claro, senhora Weasley! – respondeu Harry polidamente.

— Como quiser, senhora Weasley! – Hermione fez-lhe eco.

— Você viu que flores lindas o Harry apanhou pra mim, Mione? – conversou a bruxa, enquanto encantava uma frigideira com sua varinha e fazia alguns ovos se partirem sobre ela.

— Sim... são lindas... – limitou-se em responder a garota, seus olhos acabavam de ter se encontrado com os de Harry, por sobre a pilha de laranjas e, como um reflexo do gesto realizado por ele, seu olhar se desviou rapidamente e foi pousar no jarro de flores que a cozinheira mostrava orgulhosamente.

— E combinam com as laranjas que colhi ontem... vocês viram que beleza? – disse ela, apontando os frutos à frente deles com a própria boca, pois suas mãos estavam ocupadas.

— É impossível não notar uma presença tão bela! – disse Harry, olhando novamente por sobre a travessa e cruzando novamente seu olhar com a da garota de cabelos castanhos.

— É uma cor viva, muito usada para chamar a atenção. – considerou a velha bruxa, não percebendo que a jovem havia enrubescido – Vocês dois acordaram muito bem dispostos hoje – ela mudou de assunto –, devem ter sido contagiados por essas cores fortes!

— Estudos indicam que a cor laranja em um ambiente pode deixar as pessoas do recinto eufóricas! – respondeu Hermione, eclética.

Sim, aquela era a Hermione de sempre, a Hermione que Harry conhecia tão bem: por um momento ele pensara se tratar de uma outra pessoa, uma pessoa que estava chamando sua atenção de uma forma que nunca lhe ocorrera antes.

A extremamente cortês anfitriã passou a servir-lhes os petiscos preparados, enquanto dava sua opinião sobre diversos assuntos que lhe vinham à cabeça, ao que os dois hóspedes respondiam educadamente:

— Sim, senhora Weasley!

— Claro, senhora Weasley!

Aquela voz começou a soar ao longe, eles a escutavam, mas já não a ouviam mais, aquele jogo involuntário de desviar o olhar foi sendo reduzido gradativamente, até que eles se miravam fixamente nos olhos, por cima da pilha cor de laranja. Agora, definitivamente, a euforia tomava conta deles, de seus corpos, de sua alma, de seu coração.

Vez ou outra, a voz ao longe terminava em forma de interrogação, então, como se houvesse sido anteriormente combinado, os dois respondiam:

— Sim, senhora Weasley!

— Claro, senhora Weasley!

E sorriam um para o outro, um sorriso de cumplicidade, um sorriso de satisfação e, porque não, um sorriso de desejo.

Logo, os quitutes que eram depositados sobre a mesa, ou já haviam sido consumidos, ou haviam sido colocados educadamente de lado. Até que ambos tiveram a iniciativa simultânea de apanhar uma laranja da travessa logo em frente. Seus dedos se tocaram levemente, mas o efeito causado foi imenso: um choque correu desde o local do toque e percorreu toda a extensão de seus corpos, deixando a região do contato levemente adormecida.

O sabor da laranja varia do doce ao levemente ácido. Freqüentemente, esta fruta é descascada e comida ao natural, ou espremida para obter sumo, mas eles a cortaram ao meio e passaram a chupar seu suco dessa forma simples.

O movimento da dona da casa, recolhendo os objetos que se encontravam dispersos sobre a mesa e dando ordem ao lugar, fez com que os dois se levantassem e caminhassem em direções diferentes, Harry deixou uma das partes do fruto que partira a um canto da mesa e dirigiu-se até a janela, recostando-se sobre o batente enquanto admirava a paisagem lá fora e saboreava o sumo do fruto, enquanto percebia, às suas costas, o vulto da bruxa de cabelos crespos passar próximo à mesa e alojar-se ao lado da lareira: ele sentiu o olhar dela arder em suas costas, como se fosse o ácido da laranja em sua boca.

Ao restar apenas o bagaço do fruto em suas mãos, ele o atirou ao longe no quintal, pela janela, e voltou-se até a mesa para apanhar a outra parte, mas ela não estava mais lá. Ele olhou, então, para aquela garota que havia despertado tantos sentimentos confusos nele, naquelas últimas horas, e a viu levando a metade de um dos frutos à boca, enquanto o admirava fixamente com o canto dos olhos, numa atitude provocante.

Ele, então, não conseguiu evitar deixar escapar um sorriso maroto de seus lábios, ao pensar consigo mesmo:

— "Seria aquela, a outra metade da sua laranja?"

*** * ***


End file.
